Je t'haine à en vivre
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Tout commença par une nouvelle dispute, ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas s'entendre et se retrouvent peu à peu prisonnier d'une relation qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre cette direction.
1. Chapter 1

**Petit lemon et pas mal de hurt...**

* * *

Pour Stiles tout allait bien. Même depuis que le surnaturel était entré dans sa vie, il s'en sortait bien et ne se sentait pas légèrement exclu parce que son meilleur ami était devenu un loup-garou et qu'en plus il avait une copine. Non, parce que ce n'était pas du tout son genre d'être jaloux. Il aimait son meilleur ami et était ravis de le voir heureux, il savait qu'il le méritait. Et puis, après tout, il fallait bien dire ce qui était vrai, c'était un peu de sa faute si Scott avait été mordu, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Alors oui, il culpabilisait un peu et essayait de faire de son mieux pour aider Scott. Il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait peur qu'il s'éloigne de lui s'il ne le faisait pas. S'il n'était ni un être surnaturel et qu'il ne l'aidait pas à traverser toutes ces épreuves, Scott finirait par le délaisser sans même s'en rendre compte, parce que c'est ce qui arrive dans ces cas-là. Il était hors de question pour Stiles de se mettre en quête d'un nouveau meilleur ami, même si Scott et lui n'étaient pas amis depuis si longtemps qu'on pourrait le croire.

Il allait bien. Ou plutôt, il faisait croire qu'il allait bien. Il voyait bien les regards parfois inquiet de son meilleur ami mais il se contentait de lui sourire avec malice comme s'il ne voyait pas du tout l'insinuation dans son regard. Il le regardait partir au bras d'Allison non sans qu'ils s'échangent un dernier signe de la main. Une fois que Scott avait franchis la porte du lycée avec sa dulcinée, il soupira, laissant disparaître son sourire. Il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami s'inquiète, encore moins qu'il sache ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui. Il l'enviait. Pas forcément pour ses pouvoirs de loup-garous, même s'ils étaient cool, mais surtout parce qu'il avait une copine. Ils avaient tellement l'air heureux ensemble, lui aussi avait envie de connaître ça, et maintenant, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Il ne voulait pas que Scott sache qu'il était malheureux parce qu'il le voyait heureux, c'était... un sentiment vraiment étrange. La jalousie. L'envie. Il détestait ressentir ça et espérait que la jolie meilleure amie d'Allison finirait par le remarquer et qu'elle se rendrait compte qu'il est beaucoup mieux que ce connard de Jackson qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule.

Il rentra finalement chez lui, accompagné de sa fidèle Roscoe, elle était toujours là, elle. Il avait même mis une photo de sa mère dans la boite à gants, elle ne servait pas à grand chose là, mais c'était un peu comme un porte-bonheur pour lui. Il se plaisait à croire que de là-haut, elle veillait sur lui, comme un ange gardien. Bon, un ange gardien pas très doué mais c'est l'attention qui compte. Il rentra rapidement dans sa maison, ne prenant pas la peine de vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un parce que bien sûr, son père travaillait. Comme d'habitude. Si seulement il se cherchait une femme, peut-être serait-il temps après tout ce temps, et Stiles n'avait rien contre le fait qu'il refasse sa vie, au contraire. Ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé et repenser à la mort de sa mère inlassablement, il fallait avancer. C'était ainsi, le monde ne s'arrêtait pas tout à coup de tourner parce qu'on était mort. Elle ne tournerait plus jamais, sinon.

Il fut surpris, en arrivant dans sa chambre de trouver un loup-garou à sa fenêtre, comme s'il hésitait entre rester là ou s'enfuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Pourtant il l'observait, les bras croisé sur son torse, le regard pénétrant et fixe, comme s'il voulait le menacer. Stiles soupira.

\- Les portes. Apprends à utiliser les portes, bon sang ! Je te préviens, si tu continues j'installe un piège à loup-garou juste devant ma fenêtre, tu vas le sentir passer !

\- Ça risque de moins bien marcher, si tu me le dis.

Un point pour le garou. Stiles roula des yeux avant de lancer son sac dans le lit, chose qu'il faisait apparemment régulièrement.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite, Derek ?

\- Tu n'as pas une idée ?

\- Oh, on joue aux devinettes ? Très bien, à ton avis qu'est-ce qui arrive à un loup-garou qui s'amuse à transformer des jeunes adolescents en monstre pour sa propre satisfaction et agrandir son pouvoir, juste sous le nez des chasseurs ?

\- Je crois le savoir mieux que toi.

\- Vraiment ? À te voir, j'aurais juré le contraire.

\- Et je ne m'amuse pas, j'en ai besoin. Un loup ne survit pas seul. C'est pour ça que Scott a besoin de moi.

\- Il n'a pas besoin de toi, il m'a déjà moi !

\- Ah ouais ? Et c'est toi qui va le protéger quand la mère d'Allison va comprendre qu'ils se voient toujours ? Ou que Gerard va se rendre compte qu'il est un loup-garou !

\- Je ne sais pas encore, mais ce que je sais c'est que je ne le laisserais pas partir avec un enfoiré comme toi !

\- Je suis un enfoiré ?

\- Derek t'as tué ton oncle ! Tu t'attendais à quoi !?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Et je vous ai tous sauvé la vie, au passage !

\- Il y a d'autres solutions qu'en tuant. Derek gronda.

\- Ça, c'est ce que Scott dirait, pas toi.

\- Peut-être mais c'est Scott que tu veux dans ta meute et si tu ne suis pas un peu plus sa ligne de conduite, tu peux aller te gratter pour qu'il te rejoigne.

\- Il le fera, si tu lui dis de le faire.

\- C'est une tête de mule.

\- Pas autant que toi, pas vrai ? Et si tu le persuades que tu es en danger tant qu'il reste un oméga... Stiles soupira, crispé que Derek insiste autant.

\- Les mensonges sur Scott... ça marche moyen.

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, Gerard n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à toi et se servir de toi comme appât si besoin. Le regard soupçonneux de l'humain toisa le loup-garou.

\- Si je ne te connaissais pas, on aurait presque dis que tu t'inquiétais pour moi. Tu veux un conseil ? Retourne entraîner tes louveteaux et laisse-nous tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !

Derek grogna en s'approchant de lui, ce qui le surpris, alors il recula et se retrouva coincé le dos contre la porte, le loup-garou le surplombant une nouvelle fois. Tout comme il y avait quelques semaines. Pourtant, les choses étaient différentes, il ne saurait dire quoi, peut-être parce que son père n'était pas là, ou peut-être parce que Derek n'avait vraiment pas l'air de rigoler. Ils étaient tout les deux sur les nerfs et ça se sentait.

\- Si tu voulais protéger ton pote, tu aurais dû accepter la morsure de Peter. Dit finalement le loup avant de se détacher de Stiles, faisant mine de partir.

\- Pourquoi vous faites toujours ça ! S'énerva l'humain, Derek se tourna alors à nouveau vers lui.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Faire mine de m'embrasser et puis finalement non, vous prenez la fuite comme si j'étais un pestiféré ! Derek haussa les sourcils.

\- Personne n'a envie de t'embrasser, Stiles.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que c'est pas du tout l'impression que j'ai ! Je dirais plutôt que tu fuis parce que tu as peur de moi, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur parce que tu es seul depuis tellement longtemps que tu pourrais très bien être rouillé ! Un petit sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du Hale.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Stiles ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa ensuite. Il était bien dans son corps mais celui-ci se décida à agir tout seul, comme s'il ne pouvait plus le contrôler. Il attrapa Derek par le col et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser qui n'avait rien de doux et tendre. Il embrassait Derek. Lui, Stiles Stilinski embrassait le Hale sans son consentement... il était mort, foutu. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Derek ne réagit pas. Il ne le repoussa mais ne l'embrassa pas en retour non plus, il restait de marbre, raide comme un piquet. Stiles ne savait pas trop comment le prendre et le regardait à présent comme s'il s'attendait à se prendre de nouveau un coup quelconque, vu qu'il ne se décidait pas, il se décida à enchérir comme si l'acte n'était pas totalement improvisé.

\- Tu vois ? Rien ! Pas le moindre petit effet, t'as beau avoir le corps chaud, tout le reste est froid. Tu es froid, Derek.

Vous savez quoi ? Stiles n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il racontait. L'instant d'avant il lui disait qu'il fuyait, maintenant qu'il était froid... même lui se rendait compte que ça n'avait pas de sens de le dire de toute façon, que Derek avait été trop de fois trahis pour pouvoir se rapprocher facilement des gens et avoir confiance en eux.

Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils et sans que Stiles ne s'y attende, il l'attrapa et le balança dans le lit sans aucune délicatesse. Son regard s'agrandit lorsque Derek enleva son haut, ne comprenant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Ou plutôt si, et il était dans la merde.

\- Puisque tu le prends comme ça... allons plus loin qu'un baiser, on verra bien si je suis si froid que ça.

\- Pff, comme si t'en étais capable... je suis un mec, je te rappelle au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et je voudrais pas que tu t'en souviennes à la partie la plus intéressante.

\- C'est là qu'on se rend compte que tu ne sais rien de moi, Stiles.

Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Que Derek l'avait déjà fais avec un mec ? Et pourquoi diable il continuait à le provoquer ? Il devait lui dire d'arrêter, maintenant !

\- Je crois que je te connais assez pour savoir que tu surestimes souvent tes compétences, Derek !

Autoflagellation. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour ce qui était en train de se produire, Derek était au-dessus de lui, menaçant mais en même temps effroyablement séduisant, il voulait lui dire d'arrêter et pourtant il continuait de le provoquer. Si les choses prenaient de l'ampleur c'était entièrement sa faute cette fois. Bon, et aussi Derek qui ne savait pas contrôler ses pulsions.

Mais la suite se passa trop vite pour qu'il réalise vraiment ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il semblerait que son esprit ne voulait pas vraiment y croire, et pourtant, c'est bien ce qu'il se passait. Les mains de Derek sur lui, son regard le sondant comme s'il attendait que Stiles l'arrête mais ce n'était pas le cas, au contraire, il continuait de le défier. Stiles ne pourrait pas dire qu'il n'était pas consentant, il savait que Derek ne l'obligeait à rien, même s'il faisait peur il savait qu'il n'était pas méchant à ce point et qu'il suffirait d'une parole de Stiles pour qu'il se stoppe dans son élan. Le problème n'était pas que l'un ou l'autre n'en avait pas envie, le problème était plutôt qu'aucun des deux n'était prêt à l'avouer.

Derek ne s'attarda pas sur les préliminaires, et c'était bien le problème, quand il pénétra Stiles celui-ci se cambra et cria de douleur. Il n'était pas assez préparé et le membre de Derek bien trop imposant, il avait presque l'impression de se faire déchirer les entrailles.

\- Tu... tu me fais mal... se plaignit-il en enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau du loup-garou.

\- Tu vas t'habituer...

\- Non, non... arrête, retire-toi, ça va pas comme ça !

\- Tu veux qu'on change position ?

Stiles acquiesça et fut soulagé quand Derek se retira doucement. Il se mit alors sur le ventre, donnant libre accès à ses fesses à l'homme toujours au-dessus de lui qui remit un coup de salive avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Ça faisait toujours mal mais c'était déjà mieux. Il entra jusqu'à la garde, puis se retira, répétant l'opération trois fois pour s'assurer que Stiles ne protestait plus. Non seulement il ne protestait plus mais il bandait et espérait que Derek le fasse jouir.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire mieux que ça ? Râla-t-il, ne voulant pas juste dire qu'il avait besoin de plus.

Il sentit Derek lui attraper fermement les hanches puis il entreprit un vas et viens particulièrement sauvage et profond, faisant de nouveau crier Stiles qui ne s'attendait pas à une si rapide changement de vitesse, tout son corps se cambrait, envahit entre plaisir et souffrance, il restait toujours quelque chose de douloureux, quelque chose qui ne l'empêchait pourtant pas de prendre son pied.

La suite n'était plus qu'un épais brouillard entre cris et grognement, ne distinguant même plus ce qui lui faisait du bien ou ce qu'il lui faisait du mal, simplement cette chose incontrôlable qui grimpe en lui et le fait jouir avant qu'il ne perde connaissance.

Quand il se réveilla au petit matin, il sentait étrangement sale et dégoûté de lui-même. Il se souvint de la veille et remarqua que Derek n'était plus là, qu'il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine de nettoyer derrière lui vu comme sa peau était collante.

Il s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Alors c'est comme ça que se terminait sa première fois, super. Il en gardera certainement un goût amer un long moment.

En fait, il avait même envie de vomir.

* * *

 **\- Alors ça... c'est pas joyeux, du tout !**

 **\- Non, ça c'est du Sterek. Du vrai ! Pas de bashing-Scott et le caractère des personnages sont respectés, non ?**

 **\- Mouais... Mais c'est pas joyeux !**

 **\- Non bah non ! Le Sterek c'est PAS joyeux ! Là je t'ai juste mis la version réaliste...**

 **\- Et ben... ne le fais plus !**

 **\- Tu rigoles ? Je ne fais que commencer !**

 **\- *va chouiner dans un coin***


	2. Chapter 2

Putain de bordel. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait foutu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fais ?!

1 – Il avait pratiquement violé un mineur.

Le corps frêle et presque inerte dans les bras, heureusement toujours vivant, il l'emballa rapidement dans la couverture et recula. Il avait le regard d'un halluciné.

2 – Il avait touché au meilleur ami de Scott.

Il observa ses mains, comme si elles étaient pleine de sang, mais il n'y avait rien. Il se sentait sale et pourtant, mise à part la fine pellicule de sueur encore présente, il n'y avait rien de plus.

3 – Il avait baisé le fils du Shériff.

Autant dire qu'il était sacrément dans la merde. Il était foutu, ou fou, ou peut-être même les deux. Il se dépêcha de remettre ses habits et fuit sans plus de scrupule la maisonnée des Stilinski.

Il arriva rapidement dans son loft, merci les pouvoirs de loup-garou, et se laissa tomber dans son canapé en soufflant. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui été passé par la tête ? Il avait craqué. Et à tous les étages. Il n'aurait pas pu craquer sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui sait se défendre par exemple ? Il n'avait que ça sous la main ! Mais non, il avait craqué sur l'humain de la meute. Enfin, pas de sa meute mais de la meute de Scott qu'il essayait de recruter. Au moins, il était sûr que c'était mort maintenant.

Respire, Derek... il y a peut-être une autre solution ? Oui, comme tuer Stiles, par exemple. C'était certainement la seule façon de le faire taire. Inenvisageable. Stiles avait beau l'énerver, il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Le menacer, le violenter, le baiser oui, mais pas le tuer. Surtout qu'il se mettrait certainement encore plus dans la merde.

C'était sa faute aussi à cet hyperactif, le chauffer, le défier comme ça ! Ça ne se faisait pas ! Maudit humain qui ne sait pas se taire et rester à sa place au moins une fois ! Derek avait eu envie de le punir. D'une autre façon qu'en le frappant. Magnifique, maintenant il se dégoûtait de lui-même.

Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles s'il ne savait pas se contrôler et garder son sang froid ! Stiles avait la fâcheuse habitude d'énerver les gens et Derek n'avait aucune patience. Aucune patience au point de se faire Stiles ? Est-ce qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fais ? Oui, il le réalisait en ce moment. Il réalisait toute l'horreur de la situation mais vous savez quoi ? C'était trop tard.

Quel abruti tout de même, qu'il commence à la rigueur, mais pourquoi ne s'était-il pas arrêté avant de faire cette énorme connerie ? Il aurait bien voulu, vraiment ! Mais Stiles continuait de le défier, comme si l'homme était incapable de lui donner du plaisir. Au final, il avait l'impression de lui avoir donné autant de plaisir que de douleur. Il s'en rappellera de sa première fois.

4 – Il avait volé la première fois de Stiles.

Il ne savait pas si Stiles y accordait une réelle importance mais on se souvient toujours de sa première expérience. Et s'il l'avait traumatisé ? Si après ça, il ne voulait plus jamais coucher avec un mec ? Ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

Mais pourquoi il se prenait la tête ? Stiles n'avait pas dis non, au contraire ! Il l'avait embrassé ! Pourtant, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est d'accord pour un baiser, qu'on est d'accord pour le reste. Il n'avait pas dis non mais il n'avait pas dis oui non plus. Il allait se faire démolir par quelqu'un, maintenant c'était sûr. Il ne savait pas encore si ce serait par un chasseur, un shériff ou un oméga en colère.

Est-ce que quitter la ville était envisageable ? Pas tout de suite, pas tant qu'il y a encore tant de menace à Beacon Hills. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Au final, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Prendre ses responsabilités. Il devait retourner voir Stiles, demain si c'est encore possible, lui faire des excuses. Lui dire qu'il n'aurait jamais dû agir de la sorte et qu'il n'était qu'un connard. Remarque, il savait probablement déjà qu'il était un connard, c'est toujours comme ça qu'il avait agi depuis le début.

Il soupira encore une fois, les jours qui s'annonçaient n'allaient pas être plus glorieux que les autres, au contraire. Derek avait l'art et la manière de se foutre dans la merde depuis qu'il était alpha, c'était franchement hallucinant. Le Kanima, c'était sa faute. Le retour de Gérard, en parti sa faute puisqu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher Peter de tuer Kate. Ses louveteaux en danger parce qu'il n'est pas capable de gérer un petit groupe de chasseur, sa faute aussi. Rien n'allait.

Il était tellement pris par ses pensées lugubres qu'il avait un tantinet baissé sa garde et n'avait même pas remarqué l'approche d'un individu qu'il aurait préféré continuer à ne pas voir.

\- Derek, encore une mauvaise journée ?

Mais Derek resta fermement silencieux face à la question de son oncle qui continuait de s'approcher. Il ne voulait pas le voir. Ni lui parler. Il ne voulait rien, simplement qu'on le laisse seul. Seul pour remuer sa colère et sa tristesse, le rendant encore plus amer qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? Questionna finalement Peter.

Il connaissait Derek. Il le connaissait depuis qu'il était né. Il ne l'avait pas connu les années où son neveu l'avait lâchement abandonné à l'hôpital, mais son fond ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changer, n'est-ce pas ? Le plus jeune n'eut pas besoin de lui expliquer quoique ce soit, non seulement il savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose mais il repéra bien vite l'odeur de sexe et de Stiles. Puis cette odeur de tristesse et de regret qui lui glaça presque le sang. Vous savez ce moment où vous imaginez le pire scénario possible ? C'est exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait déjà vu tant de drame dans sa famille que ça devenait une de ses spécialité, malheureusement on ne l'écoutait jamais.

\- Derek... Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais... insista-t-il. Derek grogna.

\- Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon ! Tu as fais des choses bien pire !

\- Seulement à ceux qui le méritaient, et tu le sais ! Pas à un fragile adolescent hyperactif et humain, fils du shériff qui plus est !

\- Pas si fragile que ça, c'est lui qui m'a provoqué ! Gronda le plus jeune non sans détourner le regard, ayant visiblement quelque chose à se reprocher.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas violé...

\- Non ! Je... Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse qualifier ça de viol. Il n'a pas dis non et voulait que je lui prouve que j'étais assez doué...

\- Il a dû être déçu.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'était tout les deux votre première fois avec un homme, en plus vous étiez énervé et vous avez fais ça un peu à la va vite... le contraire serait étonnant.

Derek grogna de nouveau, juste histoire de montrer sa désapprobation, mais n'ajouta rien. Il savait que son oncle, aussi psychotique ou sociopathe soit-il, avait raison. Il poussa un soupir et s'allongea dans son canapé, dos à Peter.

\- Laisse-moi.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il ordonna avant de fermer les yeux pour essayer de dormir. Peter comprit que ce n'était plus la peine d'essayer de discuter, de toute façon Derek comprenait son erreur, pour une fois. Il aurait sans doute aimé pouvoir s'arrêter avant que l'irréparable se produise, mais il n'avait pas pu. Pourquoi était-il là-bas de toute manière ? Il essayait sans doute de trouver une solution pour recruter son ancien bêta, en vain. Derek devrait abandonner, si lui-même n'y était pas arrivé, Derek encore moins. Il n'était pas sûr qu'un alpha pourra le soumettre à lui un jour, à moins que... que ce soit un proche, comme Stiles, ou un compagnon, comme... Scott était toujours avec Allison. Mais peut-être plus pour longtemps.

Peter partit de la demeure en silence. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, Derek était le seul membre de sa famille qu'il lui restait, il ne pouvait pas le perdre. C'était hors de question. Même s'il devait de nouveau faire couler le sang et se faire tuer, il le fera.

Autant vous dire qu'après une nuit agitée, Stiles fut très surpris de se faire réveiller par l'odeur d'un plateau-repas de petit-déjeuner qui émoustillait ses papilles. Pour sûr que ça ne pouvait pas être son père qui avait fais le plateau qu'il observait dubitatif sur sa table de chevet. Ça ne pouvait pas être Derek qui serait revenu tout de même ? Puis il vit Peter. Ce qui le surprit d'autant plus. Il se redressa sur son lit et plissa le regard, il avait toujours mal aux hanches mais pour le moment il se méfiait surtout du Hale présent dans sa chambre.

\- Peter, quelle surprise... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Oh, Stiles, pourquoi penses-tu que je veuilles quelque chose ? Répondit Peter avec un sourire malicieux.

Stiles roula brièvement des yeux en attrapant son plateau repas pour commencer à le déguster, après ses ébats d'hier soir son ventre criait famine.

\- à moins qu'on soit dans une réalité parallèle où tu es un gentil tonton Peter, tu veux toujours quelque chose, sinon tu restes terré dans ta tanière. Le sourire du Hale s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Je vois que tu m'as vite percé à jour.

\- C'était d'un difficile, tu n'imagines même pas...

\- Puisque je peux te parler franchement, je sais plus ou moins ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Derek hier soir. Je ne m'en mêlerais pas, c'est votre problème à tous les deux, mais j'ai juste besoin que tu n'ébruites pas l'affaire...

\- C'est juste pour ça ? Je te rassure, Peter, j'ai aucune envie de dire à tout le monde que Derek m'est passé dessus !

\- Même pas à Scott ? Stiles poussa un profond soupir.

\- Encore moins à Scott... Peter arqua un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ? Il te jugerait pour ça ? L'humain se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Non, je sais que non, mais... peu importe, comme tu le dis c'est entre moi et Derek.

\- Bien, tout est parfait dans ce cas.

Peter partit vers la porte de la chambre, faisant mine de sortir. Stiles se mettait tranquillement à manger comme si toute cette histoire lui importait peu. Mais Peter savait que ce n'était pas vrai. Il poussa un petit soupir en s'arrêtant un instant.

\- Tu sais, ce serait plus simple si tu lui demandais la morsure.

Puis il partit, laissant Stiles qui ne répondit rien. Il ne voulait pas répondre à ça. Il ne voulait pas dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait besoin de la morsure pour rester proche de Scott autant qu'il le voudrait. Aussi pour faire partit de la meute de Derek, celui-ci n'en voulait peut-être pas mais ça l'arrangerait bien. Si l'idée lui avait traversée l'esprit il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, c'était véritablement impossible qu'il puisse faire ça.

Derek était un connard qui ne méritait pas son statut d'alpha, encore moins d'avoir Scott dans sa meute, et Stiles fera tout pour empêcher son frère de cœur de craquer face à cette brute épaisse qui se croyait tout permis.

* * *

 **\- Ah ouais... ça s'arrange hein...**

 **\- Ben ouais, Peter entre dans la partie !**

 **\- On a troujours pas vu Scott, ça m'étonne de toi.**

 **\- *ricane doucement* Parce que je garde le meilleur pour après...**

 **\- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu fasses peur comme ça ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Est-ce que moi je te demande pourquoi t'es toute niaise là comme ça, à chialer parce que tu t'es cassé un ongle ou parce que je suis un méchant qui fais arrivé les rageux ?**

 **\- ... On a des rageux ?**

 **\- ... Oups, je vais peut-être aller supprimer des commentaires.**

 **\- De toute façon, avec toi, on s'y attendait hein...**

 **\- Oui mais je sais que tu es encore trop fragile pour endurer ça, tu vas en lire un puis tu vas te balancer par la fenêtre... finalement je vais les laisser en fait.**

 **\- Connard.**

 **\- Merci, moi aussi je t'aime.**


End file.
